Legend of Mobius
by nakuzuru
Summary: Shadow is an orphan who was adopted by a poor family. What happens when his only friend is kidnapped and his adoptive parents killed?
1. The beggining

Disclaimer: I wish I could tell you that I own them all, but I can't cuz they're SEGA's property so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Shadow started his live as an orphan. What happens when his only friend is kidnapped and his adoptive parents killed?  
  
Ok my english prabably suck since I speak french all the time so pleae review and don't be too hard on me. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Legend of Mobius  
  
  
  
Long time ago,after the Univers was created,all creatures were living in peace.The inhabitant of each planet seemed to be friends,except a little lonely,forgotten world.Mobius wasen't the place everyone dreamed to go to.There was war over all countries and doctor Robotnik,an evil scientist was ruling all kind of life.Nobody ever had the courage to fight his forces,his dangerous creations.All were working like slaves,until the day a mysterious dark hedgehog was born.His parents got killed the day of his birth and he was raisen by a poor family who adopted him.He befriend of their daughter Melissa and they became best friends.He finally start to feel that he found a home.The day of his 5th birthday,Melissa was kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik's army and right after that,his adoptive parents died too.He sworn to take revenge for them and bring Melissa back to home.He refused to believe that she was dead.The young hedgehod left home and travelled in order to find Robotnik's base to destroy it.Hi's adventure begins the night he encounters a lost little girl called Amy on his route...  
  
  
  
"Hey"said the pink little hedgehog girl."My name's Amy and I got lost in this forest.What are you doing out this late?"  
  
"What do you mean?"asked the little boy."I"m odler than you are and I'm a boy,so it's safer for me to travel alone.The question is why are YOU out there,in the middle of the night."  
  
"I'm an orphan.My parents died when I was young and I never saw them again.I've been traveling for 2 years.Some people has kind heart and gives me some food because of my young age but one day I decided to explore the forest because live in town was boring.What about you?"  
  
"I'm an orphan too.I got adopted but my adoptive parents died and my best friend was kidnapped by Robotnik's nost powerful henchmen and I'm on a quest to find her.But tell me,you dosen't seem older than 3 years old.How did you live without a home?"  
  
"I can read tarot cards.Believe it or not,I can read the futur and I have magic powers"  
  
"Magic powers?That's impossible!Then prove me!"  
  
Amy took out of her pocket a shiny little blue emerald and put her hand on it.All of a sudden she began to turn and blue wave was surrounding her.The little boy,who never saw such incredible things,was astonished and didn't say a word.  
  
"See?I told you I have magic powers,but mister didn't believe me.Hey,you didn't even tell me your name!"  
  
"Actually,I never had a true name.Everyone calls me Shadow because of my dark fur."  
  
"Shadow.What a nice name!If you let me come with you I'll tell you a secret."  
  
"About the chaos emerald?It's not necessairy.I know about it.I was surprised because I never thought that anyone else than me has one of those things."  
  
After that he took out of his bag his own shiny little stone,but hi's was golden.He put his hand on it and a tunder bolt started to lit the sky.Amy,who was at her turn astonished,told him her secret:she's on a quest to find the ones who own the emeralds.There's seven emeralds and if they can reunite them,they'll become very powerful and maybe have enough power to destroy Robotnik.Amy joined him,and together,they began a new quest.The quest of the beholders of the chaos emeralds...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Will Shadow and Amy find the other emerald beholders? Find out in the next chapter. 


	2. The beholders

Ok here's another chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Two years has passed.They haven't find a clue.They were starting to miss home and desperatly needed money.By a very sunny day,the two of them arrived in a little town.Suddenly,Shadow saw a blue light pass by him.Amy,who wasen't fast enough,didn't had the time to capture anything.  
  
"Amy,did you saw that?I swear there was something blue and fast,going at the speed of the wind!" Shadow told her.  
  
"I didn't see anything,but if he's really that fast it may be that he's the..."  
  
"Beholder of the chaos emerald of wind?" Shadow answered.  
  
"Yeah.If we want to find out,we'd better look for him."  
  
They walked for hours.Then Shadow sensed it coming again.He was on his guard and when hi saw the blue light again,he dashed and jumped on it.It turned out to be a blue hedgehog about his age.  
  
"Hey!Can't you be more careful?"Said the blue blur,furious but blushing when he saw the little hedgehog girl.  
  
"Sorry,I know it wasn't the way you wanted to be found,huh?"Said Amy with a smile.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"answered the male hedgehog.  
  
"You know very well.You're the beholder of the chaos emerald of wind,right?"Shadow said.  
  
"How did you guys find out?Do you mean that you too have chaos emeralds too?"  
  
"Yeah.My name's Amy and he's Shadow.We're looking for the chaos emeralds in order to defeat Robotnik and take revenge for our dead parents.Shadow's also on a quest to find hi's best friend Melissa,who dissapeared 2 years ago.We're wondering if you could help.We're gonna find the other chaos emeralds and bring peace back to our world.I know,it dosen't sound easy,but I'm sure that if we're together,we'll be able to do it."  
  
*Umm...*the blue hedgehog thought.*If I join them,I'll be with the pretty girl.After all,life in town is starting to be boring too.What do I have to lose?*  
  
"My name's Sonic.Nice to meet you guys.When shall we start?"  
  
And then,a new member joined them.He put his hand on his emerald and began to hover.Suddenly, he started turning around them at the speed of the wind.Hi's emerald was white,symbole of the air.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Already a year has passed since they found Sonic.On a rainy afternoon, they heard a woman scream.  
  
"What's the matter miss?"Asked Shadow with concern.  
  
"That little thieve stole my food again!"She yelled in anger.  
  
"We'll go after him."Said Amy with sympathy."We won't let a thieve disturb the peace of this beautiful country."  
  
Soon,they found the thieve:it was a guy with red hair and purple eyes.He was sitting on the street,alone.He had in his hand a red emerald.They immediately knew that it was the chaos emerald of fire.But he wasn't like Sonic or Shadow:he was a thieve,and they were supposed to chase thieves away,not befriend of them.Sonic knew that it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Hey red guy!"He said."I don't know who you are but you shouldn't stole other people's food.Got it?"  
  
"Sonic!It's not the way you're supposed to ask him to join us!"Amy whispered with anger.  
  
"Join you?What do you mean?Listen you blue head,if you came to ask me to join you,you can forget about it.Or maybe you wanna fight?If that's the case,you should have told me before."Added the red echidna.  
  
"OK then,why not?Show me everything you have!"Said Sonic proudly with an challenging tone.  
  
"Sonic!Are you crazy?Listen,I know you haven't lost a fight yet,but the chaos emerald of fire is more powerful than yours!"Shouted Amy with concern.  
  
"How did you find out about the emerald?Ok then,if what you say is true,I'll fight against him and if he can defeat me, I'll join you guys.But if you lose,you give me all your money!"Challenged the red haired guy.  
  
"Ok then,let the fight begin!"Shouted Sonic."I never lost a fight before.I can't believe your emerald will make you even more powerful than I,Sonic the hedgehog,the freedom fighter!  
  
So the fight begun.Sonic used his wind to send him fly away,but the fire blast was powerful enough to pass thought the wind.It hit him and he fell on the ground.  
  
*Boy!This guy is stronger than I thought!I'd better take this seriously!*  
  
He jumped at him and with his speed,he start to turn around him at the speed of wind.The thieve created a fire shield and sent fire all around him.But Sonic wasn't stupid,he started to turn faster and faster,until the fire stopped. He used this moment to jump on him and hit the emerald that was in his hands.It fell away and he used his wind once again to send the red guy flying and hit the wall.  
  
"Ok,you won this time.So...I guess I'll have to join you guys.My name's Knuckles and I'm 7 years old.You,the black guy,you're 8,aren't you?I can guess people's age you know.For living alone all those years...  
  
"And fighting?Added Shadow.I know that the chaos emerald isn't the only thing that gave you strenght.You're very strong but you lost because Sonic was faster,right?"  
  
"Well,I hate to admit it,but it's true."  
  
"Well,welcome to the team!My name's Amy and I'm the youngest.I can read tarot cards and we're all on a quest to find the.."Amy was cut by Knuckles.  
  
"Chaos emerald beholders?"  
  
"Well,since you know all about it,then uh...welcome to our team I guess..."Said Sonic,without much enthusiasme.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Will Sonic and Knuckles get along? 


	3. The princess of echidnas

And then,a new member was added to the team once again.According to the tarot cards,they should be heading to the forest.As time passed,they fought many ennemies,including henchmen,flying robots,electric bugs and other creations of Dr Robotnik.But they all knew that at the final fight,it's not gonna be that easy.Maybe Robotnik hasn't even shown them 10% of his army.Sure,they has already destroy lots of robots,but each time they destroy something, it was replaced by an even stronger creation.They have been searching for days and days.Nothing ever seemed to happen.The robots became so dangerous that they had to use their emeralds many times.Shadow,who was their leader,said that if this continues,Robotnik is gonna find them one day and destroy them before they have the chance to find all the emeralds beholders.As time passed,they found an ancien ruin in the deep forest.It was an very impressive pyramid decorate with hyeroglyphs and weird drawings.  
  
"Hey!I know this!I haven't see one of those scripts for years!"Exclaimed Knuckles."It's my language,and the big thing must be a sacred temple or someting..."  
  
But before he had the time to complete his sentence,some guards hit them on the head and they all fell on the ground.When they woke up,they were in the cell of a dungeon.Just as they got up,a guard entered.  
  
"Who do you think you are to penetrate in the sacred temple of princess Tikal?"Said the guared angrilly.  
  
"We acknowledge for the inconvenient,but we were just passing.We're not even planning to stay."Answered Knuckles very politely.  
  
"Well,you'll have to meet the princess anyways.So I suggest you to be polite with her and,you're an echidna aren't you?Maybe she'll forgive you,but as for your friends..."  
  
"Oh!C'mon buddy!We're just travellers!Have a heart and let us out!"Said Sonic without respect.  
  
"Say that to the princess.I'm only a guard.I can't take any decision."  
  
And then,the guard drove them to a whole different piece of the temple.There,they saw a beautiful young echidna girl sitting on the throne.She had peach hair and purple eyes,like Knuckles'.The red echidna saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
*She must be very lonely here.Not having any friends and be on the throne so young...*He thought.  
  
"Strangers,welcome to my kingdom.Sorry for the way my guard has treaten you.We're on our guards since Robotnik took control of our world.Some people says that he wished for eternal life with the power of the chaos emerald."The princess told them.  
  
"We can even make a wish with them?Cool!I'll get a new skateboard!No!New skates!No!A million dollars!Or maybe chilli dogs for all my life..."Sonic started to make his wish list.  
  
Knuckles gave him an shut-up-or-I'll-blow-your-head look.It was really hard to teach him to be polite with a princess.  
  
"The chaos emeralds can grant you one wish if you have them all and used them wisely during a fight.You have to reach your goal for the wish to be granted.However,it's hard to find them.The beholders are all separated now.An ancien legend tells about a boy who was the chosen one and became the head of all other beholders.This boy's emerald has nothing special,but the goal he had came from the heart.After the fight,he wished for peace to return to our land.My name's Tikal and I have the emerald of light.Everyone there believes that I'm the chosen one but that's impossible.According to the legend,the chosen one is a hedgehog boy who believes in himself,not an echidna princess who don't know how to rule over her race."Said Tikal.  
  
"I'm Shadow,their leader and I have the emerald of electricity.He's Sonic and he has the force of the wind.The red guy's Knuckles and he possess the power of the fire.The girl's Amy and she has the wisdom of the water. The chaos of water is blue,light is yellow,electricity is gold,the wind is white and the fire is red.I'm 11 years old and my goal is to find my lost friend Melissa and take revenge for my dead parents."  
  
"Mine is to defeat Robotnik"Said Amy.  
  
"Mine's to find a true friend."Added Sonic.  
  
"Mine's to have a new life."Replied Knuckles.  
  
"And mine's to live far away from this place in freedom."Answered princess Tikal.  
  
"Princess,if you join us,we'll form the best team ever.Please,come with us.Together,we'll fulfill our work and make our wishes come true.Come with us and you won't regret it.We really need you."They all pleaded.  
  
The next morning the princess left a note to tell the servants to not worry.  
  
  
  
Dear servants:  
  
I'll be leaving our knigdom today.  
  
Don't try to find me.It's useless.  
  
I'll be back one day.I don't know  
  
when,but I'll be back,I promise.  
  
Take care of our people and be  
  
on your guard.Beware of any  
  
strangers.Tell everyone to not  
  
worry about me.I'm going to  
  
the north. I'll bring peace back  
  
to our country.  
  
  
  
princess Tikal  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: SO how was that? Remember to review! And most of all, tell me Why you don't like it if you don't.I wrote all the chapters but I want to see if it's good so that's all what I'm gonna post for now. 


	4. Death Mountain

On their journey to the north, they developed new bounds of friendship and were considering everyone like a member of their family. Tikal was impressively independent for a princess. Sonic has a major crush on Amy, who didn't seem a bit interested in him. She seems to like Shadow and he was really jealous of his wisdom and patience. Knuckles is starting to feel things for Tikal, but always refused to admit it. The princess knew it very well. The older one was now 13 years old. They're looking for a mountain in the northern part of the planet. It was called Death Mountain. Nobody has ever reached the top. Those who tried to climb it never came back. Some people say that there's an evil spirit living there, but others said that they occasionally see a batgirl flying near the top. Sometimes, she just spends her time flying, but there are days where people see her glowing with a brown light .Of course, most of the inhabitants say that none of those things were real. After 2 years they finally found it. It was the biggest mountain they ever saw in their life...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa! Look at this! It's so huge! It must be the highest mountain on the planet! I bet the bat girl is very strong to fly up there every day! Umm...I've never seen one before...I guess she must be very pretty..."Said Sonic.  
  
"Stop thinking about pretty girls! You're on a quest to find chaos emeralds remember? Not a girlfriend! You should take more responsibility and stop complaining because you're jealous of Shadow!" Replied Knuckles.  
  
"What? You're jealous of SHADOW??? Is it because of Amy?" Teased Tikal.  
  
"Can you guys please stop??? "Said and exhausted Amy." We're looking for that bat girl, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. We should get going before the sunset." Agreed Knuckles. He was like a big brother to her. Sometimes, she's wondering if echidnas and hedgehogs can be siblings...  
  
At the beginning, the mountain was easy to climb. The earth was solid and there wasn't anything to stop them. There were only solid big trees. But arriving at higher level, rocks began to fall and trees became smaller. They thought that they'd never reach the top...  
  
"We've been climbing for hours now, and not a sign of this bat girl. What shall we do? Wait and eat the remaining food? We should really find another way. How about...I know! Why not use your abilities? Knuckles, you can dig though walls, right? Then why don't you climb this cliff and throw some rocks to the other side of the mountain? It's going to be way easier for us to climb. "Proposed Sonic.  
  
"Well, for once you got a point." Said Shadow sarcastically.  
  
Knuckles climbed the high rocky cliff and at the top, he pushed down some rocks and jumped down. During this time, Sonic has been using his spin dash to cut some little trees. Tikal and Amy searched for some fruits and Shadow was replacing the first person to be tired. After hours of work, they decided to take a rest. The sun has already set so they slept under some branch of trees. Amy was awaked by a weird noise.  
  
"Wake up everybody! Did you hear that? "She said  
  
"Heard what? "Said a sleepy Sonic. "Oh! You're right! There's something up there!"  
  
"Ok we're all awake now, so lets find out if it's the bat girl! And if it is, we'd better be on our guard. The villagers said that she's very strong. When she's out, it usually means that she had enough rest so maybe she's at full force now. "Advised Tikal.  
  
They climbed higher and saw her. She wasn't very pretty and didn't look innocent either. She had those evil eyes and frowned eyebrows. She had little black wings behind her and was glowing with a brown light. They were a little scared to challenge her for a fight, so they took the emeralds out of their pockets and put a hand on them. The batgirl started to see blue light, then gold, white, yellow and red.  
  
*What the...? Chaos emeralds? Could it be that they're also...? * She thought.  
  
"Hi bat girl! Whoever you are, we need your help in order to defeat Robotnik. Are you going to help us? We know you have the emerald of rock! "Shadow shouted from below.  
  
The batgirl jumped and landed in front of them. She looked at them suspiciously with a frown. She was pretty smart for a wild girl.  
  
"Well, if you want me to help you defeating Robotnik, I'll accept. He destroyed my hometown. "She said. "But you'll have to prove me that you want to help me, not use me."  
  
"Ok then. How can we do that? "Said Sonic, who was already starting to lose his patience.  
  
"Fight me "She said simply.  
  
A/N: I corrected this chapter. I'm so stupid how could I post the same chapter twice.! Sorry about that! I hope the grammar and spelling are better in this one. 


	5. The fight

"FIGHT YOU??? And we're going to be your friends by fighting you?" Asked a confused Amy.  
  
"You'll understand later. Just fight me now and you'll see!" She was starting to be impatient too.  
  
This was the starting of the fight. The batgirl took out her emerald and put her hand on it. Suddenly, a chain of boulders was surrounding her, creating a barrier. But at everyone's surprise, she didn't throw them at Shadow. She sent them directly at Amy. The little hedgehog quickly took out one of her tarot cards and threw it back at her. It flew between the rocks and slashed her face. The batgirl was surprised so she increased the amount of rocks and threw them in all directions. When it hit everyone, she jumped off the cliff as if she got hurt. When Shadow saw that, he quickly caught her.  
  
"Are you ok? "He asked, worried.  
  
"I think I can trust you after all. "She said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean? What did you tried to do? "Asked Amy.  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd be willing to save me even if it means losing for yourself. Ok then, I'll come with you guys. My name's Rouge and I'm 12 years old. I've been living there all my life. I enjoy life there but if I have to leave to save my planet..."  
  
"Oh please stop thinking and come with us! We still have another person to find! "Said Knuckles.  
  
"Ok then, uh...I'll present myself. My name's Shadow and I'm the chief there. I'm 13 years old and we're looking for the beholder of the chaos of the forest. Together, we'll destroy Robotnik's evil creations and bring peace back."  
  
"That sounds sort of um...How can I say it...Maybe...Impossible? "Said Rouge with a mocking tone.  
  
"You have to trust us or our dreams will never become true. "Said Amy.  
  
"Ok then, I guess you won! It's late now. Let's take a rest and take off tomorrow morning ok?"  
  
"Awwww...Yeah I have nothing against it. "Tikal said. And they all went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, the new team was ready to go. They were all very exited because there was only one last person to find. The only problem is that they don't know where he might be...  
  
"Rouge, you who has traveled so much, where do you think we should go? "Asked Shadow.  
  
"I suggest Amy to take the decision. She can read tarot cards, can't she? "Answered Rouge.  
  
Amy took out of her bag her tarot cards. She placed them in a row and mixed them. She replaced them in a circle and put a branch of tree in the middle. She made it turn and it stopped at the 4th card. She picked it up and an annoyed look was immediately on her face.  
  
"Ahhh...We have to return in the forest again!"  
  
"What does it say exactly? "Asked Knuckles.  
  
"It says something like that:"  
  
100 steps to the east,  
And you should encounter a beast.  
Answer his questions wisely,  
And he'll open the passage happily.  
Walk into the great meadow,  
Without being scared of the shadow.  
  
"Well...That doesn't help much but..."Knuckles said.  
  
"At least we have a clue of the last emerald beholder's location. "Completed Tikal.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! "Rouge added impatiently.  
  
************************ A/N: I'd be very glad to have my story on your site!!! I learned Spanish for 2 years^^ But I don't understand too much. 


End file.
